Unexpected bootiful ghost
by Animelemon
Summary: Okay so yeh male reader x boosette lemom
1. chapter 1

You were at your parents' new mansion. It was dirt cheap cause the lady owners died but I mean almost free mansion why not? You had the top floor and all its rooms.

You busted down your bedroom door trying to get in and you flopped onto the bed. It creaked a bit under the weight but nothing it couldn't handle. You got up and started to plaster your posters over the walls.

After an hour or so of decorating you decide to head down stairs and went to reach the stairs but the hallway had seemed to have grown in length. You ran down the hall but it looped. You stopped in your trackes when you realised that not only had the hallway become infinite your bedroom door had disappeared.

You started panicking before realising the only exit was the attic door. "might as well it wouldn't hurt" you think to yourself before hoisting down the ladder and climbing up.

The inside of the attic was musky and you had to pull your shirt over your nose. "smells like a dead rat or something" you murmured to yourself and kept going. Looking through every thing you saw a light! Running onwards the shirt falling down off your nose you ran to the source.

When you reached the source of light... It was a woman. Not an ugly one far from that but a woman who looks almost invisible. Looking at her dead on seemed to make her less visible. She was staring at you, her eyes was round and black? With purple irises?

She got up and launched at you with such speed no reaction times in the 0.100 milliseconds would've saved you. Pinning you to the floor you could feel something soft on your crotch. Taking a moment to realise it was her panties, and therefore her crotch.

Your crotch swelled as you tugged against her. "get off! Let me go!" and other phrases seemed to not phase the ghostly girl, she leant in against your ear. "yknow Y/N your body seems to be more truthful than your words" was all she said before sliding along your neck.

You kept tugging for what seemed like 20 mins. After that you gave in and sighed. "what do you want?" is all you could muster. "did you hear how the last owner died?" she asked. "didn't he jump off the roof despite there being no access to it?" you say in reply remembering what you were told. "do you know why?" she retaliated. "he had drunk too much and wasn't happy?" you say bracing for the answer you hadn't know. "no he fell cause he rejected me, the original owner." she said tracing her tongue on your jaw now. "o-oh OK what do u have to do with this?" you asked flatly staring in every direction but the boobs in your face. "you need to accept me or I will pick you and your family off starting with your younger sister.

You could tell she wasn't joking her eyes were almost on fire if that was even possible." so how do I not kill me and my family?" you asked taking the most logical step. "accept me and take our virginities" she said undoing her dress and corset letting them fall to the floor.

You took a deep breath. This was gonna be easy right? You doubted it but dived in, rubbing her crotch with one hand and the other rubbing a nipples between the middle finger and forefinger. Her moans were quiet and slow before getting louder.

When you could stomach it you took out your cock and slid it into the heat. Her pussy was tighter than you could even think of before. When you started to move her face went bright red. Still moving your hands played with her tits and asshole.

While you moved, her hips swayed which she constantly said she couldn't help. Reaching both your limits you came. The hot cum filled her cunt and she collapsed onto your chest and breathed lightly. You fell asleep too holding her close.


	2. chapter w

(since you guys like my one shot here's another chapter for y'all to enjoy. Who knows maybe it'll become full length)

You woke up the next morning. You head felt like it had been split open and your dick felt as cold as ever. That's when you realised you were alone.

You had fallen asleep with the girl in your arms but now she'd upped and vanished. For a moment you panicked thinking that you hadn't just gotten some ghostly good lay but then the cum that had clung to you cock with no trail anyway gave you some confirmation.

After pulling on your clothes and finding your way back to your room your flopped on your bed. The next thing you knew a familiar pair of tits rested on your face. "morning Y/N!" the girl smiled and ran a hand up and down your body ending at the clasp of your jeans.

"hey..." you sighed smiling and enjoying the feel of her tits on your face. "so are my family safe now?" you asked mustering a tired smile. "oh yes definitely" she smiled and slid off her panties before shoving you onto the bed and sitting on your face.

Her wet pussy was beckoning you and your tongue; willingly obliging to the call you slid you tongue in. Her face twisted with a shocked pleasure before her hips started grinding. You started moving your tongue smirking as you held her thighs.

She had pivoted and faced the same way as you on your bed and took out your cock squeezing it. "nice and hard for me" she comments before going down on it.

Her tongue was abnormally long and wrapped down your whole length. You were shocked with how good it felt and tensed yourself moving your hips up deek into her throat. The way her pussy tightened around your tongue confirmed she enjoyed that. Knowing this you started throat fucking her.

You felt her orgasm ripple through her which made you cum as well. She smiled and turned around once more and layed on top of me. The forever giving gifts that were her tits were still trapped by her corset. So you take it off her. "Y/N you cheeky kid." she pinched your cheek smiling. "you're lucky I don't need to breathe." you blushed and looked away. "ah sorry"

She smiled and sat up sausaging your still hard cock between her lovely ass cheeks. "because you need to learn to be a gentlemen I'm going to fuck you how I want and you can't move" she smiled playfully as she snapped her fingers and chains bound you to the bed.

You looked around jumpy. "oh don't worry dear mama boosette won't kill you yet." she giggled. "oh but I will be the one to drive you to the edge of your life." she was mad, but somehow it didn't offend you just make you a bit surprised. "good boy now let me enjoy myself with you as my toy." she slid you in and started moving her hips. Her pussy was as tight as ever.

You looked to the door and asked. "can people walk in on us?" you asked. She seemed pissed off. "playthings have to ask to speak" she leant down and applied one nipple clamp to your left nipple. The pain was sudden but the pain melted into pleasure as she smiled and kept riding. "that also means you can cum on my terms not when you feel like it"

You nodded and blushed. This woman was treating you like an object and you liked it! You were loving it! You tensed up as you feel your cock start to go numb with the pleasure and the urge to cum was huge. "now now plaything don't cum now I'm almost there too" she smiled speeding up her riding. "but mistress I need to!" you cry out and then turn away. "bad plaything." she applied one more clip which started off as painful as the last but also like the last it felt good.

Her face twisted as she came and she nodded to tell you you can cum. Slamming your hips hard you came filling her whole pussy, womb and all. She panted. "I see you are as masochistic as I am" she giggled and undid the chains but didn't remove the clamps. "wear them for a whole day and not get off and ill reward with one wish." she smiled and kissed you.

"so how did you do the infinite hallway thing yesterday." you asked genuinely curious. "oh that weren't me. You think cause I'm here no other ghosts are." you looked beyond her as she said this and tried to see another ghost. "oh don't worry they know not to fuck with me as I am the only one capable of interacting with humans physically.

You kissed her cheek and guided her down beside you. "so boosette what's one thing you wanna do but never could" you asked, your hand was groping her tit and you had slid a finger or two in her ass. "well either a huge fisting or you to milk my tits" she giggled showing how dirty she really was. "what? Expected something simple?" she smiled and squeezed your flaccid cock hard. "or maybe I should do the same to you."

(here's the second chapter so comment what you'd like to happen in a 2.5 chapter (or just un update of this one) bowsette getting fisted or milked or flipped for the MC. comment which one and anything else that might work in this story. (there may or may not be a spin off about gender bending))


	3. chapter 3

You had removed the chains and was sat on Boosette's lap. You had your legs positioned around her waist and your hands were on her shoulders. She had a index finger in your asshole... It felt nice. She had a mad smile on her face as you tensed around her finger and tensed your ass. "Y/N, enjoying yourself?" she teased as she rubbed herself whilst fingering you.

You were now pushed onto all fours. This was so degrading for you but it was enjoyable. "my boy slut, relax more" Boosette commanded not even glancing at your face. Letting out a thick sigh you relaxed and you yelped as

Zzshe got two more fingers in. "nicely fitting inside" she commented now fingering you and using her middle finger in your ass to massage your prostate.

Her other hand now played with the clamps on your chest. Your nipples had now become sore from the torture of the clamps and you started to let out girlish moans. Boosette still playing with your ass and you went to calm your dick but she slapped your hand. "don't even try to touch yourself" she glared her eyes shadowed. You gulped and nodded before letting out one more girly moan before cumming all over the bed

"awe now it's gone to waste." she faked a pout before scooping some up and eating it. You were breathing heavily. "now sit up and look at me." she commanded and you lovingly obliged.

She shuffled over and placed a nipple in your mouth. "now suck Y/N" she commanded once more and you like the last lovingly obliged. You started to suck her tit slowly as her milk trickled out just as slow. The milk was sweet and warm. You felt heavy as you kept sucking. You had your left hand fingering your ass and you right holding her tit. "feeling hot? That's because my milk has aphrodisiac properties." she giggled and started to suck her other tit. You were indulging in the taste and you were sucking hard by now and 4 fingers in your ass and your bright red face covered in milk. Boosette pryed her tit from your mouth and you stood up. You were feeling horribly horny and you were jacking off your cock. It felt bigger than usual but you didn't care. You pounced on Boosette and she merely giggled as she spread her legs. "come relieve yourself of your heat." she teased and you slammed your cock in. Her walls felt way better than better than before and you pressed against her cervix in one thrust. She gasped before moaning loudly and holding onto you. You started to swing your hips wildly jackhammering them in and out of her pussy. This was going on and on. "please... Y/N I've came too much now" you barely heard Boosette as you kept fucking her pussy. You leant in hard against her as you came and filled her pussy. Over and over, most of it now spilt out before you leant back and breathed heavily. You were tired

((thanks for reading I am glad so many enjoy this story. I'll probably make a chapter 3 of this story but honestly I don't know. Also if y'all could check out my other stories cause they need some loving too!))


End file.
